


Dance Like No One's Watching, Except for You

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absolutely Adorable Zhonge Chenle, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Dance Party!!, Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jisung has a crush on Lele but I don't say it, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Sad Park Jisung (NCT), Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, We stan Cigarettes After Sex here, fluff in general, not proofread we die like men, only happy endings here, they in highschool but I don't say that either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: Teenage angst comes knocking on Jisung's door at an absurd time of day and he is left to spend his Saturday in bed, alone, with no one to keep him company.Until the angel that is Qian Chenle climbs into his bedroom via window and starts an impromptu dance party.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta is mentioned for a sec, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Erlebnisse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Dance Like No One's Watching, Except for You

**Author's Note:**

> Cry by Cigarettes After Sex or literally any song by them is good bg music for this shit. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Today was a sad day. Jisung doesn't know why. He was fine this morning, did some homework and went through dance practice fine, played some video games with Donghyuck and had a good dinner, but just as he turned his bedroom light off his mood dropped into the depths of hell.

He couldn't sleep. No matter how tired his body seemed his mind wouldn't shut up. He kept focusing on random thoughts and topics while his anxiety bells kept ringing in his ears. 

He never does this. What's up with the existential crisis? Is the general highschool dumbassery getting to his head? Is he loosing brain cells? There is no reason for him to be sad, but yet, here he is, swallowed up in his giant blanket on his bed like some baby pig...or something. It makes no sense!

When did his life get so complicated. What has highschool _done_ to him?

His phone chimes from his bedside table, and he really really doesn't want to move. He also doesn't want to answer whatever popped up on his phone, but if it's a text from Jaemin and Jisung ignores it, he's never going to hear the end of it from the older. You don't ignore Jaemin, you just don't. So he shuffles his arm out of his blanket and picks up his phone, blinding himself with the light from the screen when he turns the device on.

It's not Jaemin, so that's good. Though a whining Chenle isn't much better.

  
chenlele~: sungieeeee

mochji: hm

chenlele~: Jaemin-hyung said you seemed off at practice but he wanted to give you space so he didn't ask

chenlele~: are you ok????? (・・ ) ?

mochji: yea....just a lil sad ig

chenlele~: awwww

chenlele~: do you need smth to cheer you up??

mochji: I mean..

chenlele~: I'll take that as a yes

chenlele~: be over in 10 (￣▽￣)

mochji: I take it there's no point in arguing 

chenlele~: nope~~

  
God. Chenle needs to chill. His weak heart can't handle the cuteness. 

Jisung makes sure his window is open a crack and that the swing set is in its proper place underneath his window so Chenle could climb it and get into his room. They've done this a million times before, movements automatic in Jisung's head. It's like a routine. Every once and a while something will throw Jisung off and Chenle will be right by his side with some stupid way of cheering him up. It's just what they do, no questions asked.

He waits for ten minutes as promised, until he hears the telltale sound of the swing being stepped on to alert him that Chenle's here, and his stomach is full of butterflies.

There's some shuffling and a few puffs of breath before Chenle's blonde hair pops up in the window, bringht smile following. He looks like an angel, if Jisungs's gay ass has to be honest. A very loud and unstealthy angel, but one nonetheless.

He helps the other through the window, legs swinging up and over into Jisung's room with little grace but lots if excitement to make up for it. He's wearing his—fuck him that's so cute—bear printed pajama bottoms and a way too huge white t-shirt that makes him look 10 times softer than he normally is. Is it normal for his heart to be beating this much?

"Hello good sir, a little birdie told me you needed some cheering up, so I have concocted the perfect solution," Chenle says, pulling out his phone and his airpods from inside one of the pants pockets.

Jisung honestly loves this boy. What did he do in his past life to deserve the angel that is Qian Chenle, because he is a wonder. Going over to his house at ass o'clock in the morning just because he was sad? That's a true friend right there.

"Get your earbuds and your phone," Chenle says, placing one of his airpods in his ears.

Jisung makes a confused face that has Chenle saying to trust him, and the taller just roles his eyes as he does as told.

"Okay. What now?"

"Turn on your favorite song. Something you can dance to that's not choreographed or anything, and just dance," Chenle answers, turning on his phone and going through his music.

"With my earbuds in?" 

"Yeah. Just put 'em in and dance! Impromptu silent dance party!" Chenle squeals as he puts in his other airpod and closes his eyes, starting to dance around Jisungs's room to something that sounds Chinese from how loud it's blaring in his ears.

Freestyle isn't really Jisungs's thing, he likes to have specific moves and set times to know when to make them pop and stand out to the audience, but doing something fun and stupid like this doesn't really count as freestyling—to him anyway. Plus this is literally just him and Chenle dancing around his room so does anything really matter anymore?

Jisung sighs and puts in his other earbud, tucking the cord under his shirt so it won't be flying around, and starts scrolling through his songs. His Liked Songs on Spotify is a mess. There's a lot of kpop, some American pop, little bit of cpop (blame Chenle), some rock (Jeno), 80s and 90s (Mark and Taeyong), and a little bit of French and country songs (Jaemin, that ass). It's always an adventure, one second he could be headbanging to Bon Jovi, then crying to Taeyeon the next second. He never knows.

But today, he's sad. And if there's one thing he's learned, it's that to never listen to sad music when you're sad. That just makes everything worse. So instead he turns on his rock music and crancks the volume to near deafening, and closes his eyes. He breathes in, then out, puts his phone in his pocket, and let's loose.

His eyes are closed and his limbs are just kinda there carrying him through his room while dancing like someone high on ecstasy or something and he's loving it. It's loud and messy and he doesn't give a _fuck_ about any of it, just lets the guitar and the drums carry him around waving his arms and jumping up and down. It's just him and his music and his messy messy head that is blissfully empty right now. 

He and Chenle dance separately around the room, eyes meeting every once and a while and just generally staying in each other's orbit, but other than that they dance their own path in Jisung's small room. Neither of them care that their stomping and dancing is way too loud for 3 a.m., both just enjoying the bubble of freedom they get from the world.

Eventually an ad comes on and Jisung sits down to catch his breath while Chenle is in his own little world. He's whisper yelling lyrics to a song Jisung doesn't know and is doing some air guitar and jumping around to whatever rhythm is playing in his ears. 

Chenle is usually a carefree guy, smiles and laughter easy to manage even as the stressful school year goes on. But lately he's been quieter than usual, smiles rare and fake to keep questions at bay. Jisung understands of course, he's done the same many times before, but it's strange to see his best friend faking his happiness. He's worried, but knows that Chenle will come to him in his own time when he's ready. And Jisung will be ready to listen.

For now though, Jisung enjoys the view of his best friend enjoying himself and getting lost in the music. 

Eventually Chenle stops and pulls one airpod out, breathing heavily and turning around to face Jisung. There's sweat on his forehead but his smile is bigger than ever, and Jisung feels the butterflies do somersaults in his stomach.

"This was like, the greatest idea ever. I'm such a genius," Chenle says, plopping himself down next to Jisung on his bed. He's still got a big smile on his face, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"That was pretty awesome. I don't think I've ever felt more relaxed and exhilarated at the same time," Jisung feels his face heat up a little and picks at one of the loose threads on his comforter to avoid eye contact.

"Did it cheer you up?" He can hear the tentativeness in Chenle's voice without looking at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it really did,"

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy Sung,"

It goes silent for a bit after that, both enjoying the silence of the night. There's still music playing in Chenle's airpod, but it's softer now, and very faint. Neither of them really pay attention to it until Chenle hears a song that makes him gasp. He nudges Jisung with his elbow and holds out the airpod with a small grin.

"Dance with me?" He asks, like he's unsure Jisung will say yes.

He smiles and takes it, setting his own phone and earbuds on the bed beside him. When he puts the device in his ear, he recognizes the song as that one band Jaehyun really likes, Cigarettes After Sex, their signature slow and dreamy sound making it's way into his brain. It's perfect for their 3 a.m. mood that has washed over them, accompanying the light of the moon bathing Jisung's room in silver.

Chenle takes both of Jisungs's hands in his own, pulling them both up to stand at the foot of the bed. He places Jisungs's hands on his waist and rests his own on Jisung's shoulders. Jisung sways them to the slow beat of the drums, closing his eyes and humming under his breath. Chenle rests his head on Jisungs's shoulder and hums with him, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. It's more like they're hugging than actually dancing, but Jisung is fine with both. He gets to be close to Chenle either way so it's a win-win for him.

"Your heart's beating kinda fast," Chenle mumbles suddenly into Jisungs's shirt. If it's possible, his heart beats faster.

Jisung doesn't know where it comes from, but he has an urge to be honest about how he feels. He wants to be the one making the move first even if things could take a turn for the worst. Maybe it's the adrenaline from the dancing and letting go of his head, maybe it's the idea that it's the time of day where things are just beginning and they're in their own bubble of calm up in his room. It's all a jumble of maybes and what ifs and Jisung ignores them, just _doing_ instead of thinking.

"You make my heart beat fast," He answers into Chenle's hair, and this is _it_. _This_ is the moment people talk about. Doyoung told him what it was like with Yuta and Jisung can't believe he made fun of his brother back then. The silence as you wait for the other person, the indefinable _something_ in the air, it's here in this moment. What do you know, the romcoms were right.

"Oh." He feels Chenle smile into his shirt. "You make my heart beat fast too."

Jisung keyboard smashes in his head.

"That's uh, that's cool," _God you fucking idiot Park Jisung that's not —_"I mean uhm, wow. Wasn't really expecting that,"

"I wasn't either," Chenle mumbles. He feels the other take a breath and close his eyes, "Did you maybe wanna go on a date?"

Another keyboard smash. He can't believe this is happening.

"I would love to," Jisung whispers.

"Okay," and Chenle giggled like when something really _really_ good was happening and he couldn't contain his happiness, and Jisung feels like he's melted on the spot. _How_ can one human be so adorable. How.

"Do you think I could sleep over? I really kinda don't wanna leave yet," and yes they've had sleepovers before. They've shared the same bed many times in their few years of friendship so this shouldn't be jarring in any way possible. But they've just had A Moment and Jisung is the King of Awkward so something's bound to go wrong.

Nothing does though.

Chenle texts his parents saying he's at Jisungs's for the night, they purge the kitchen for some snacks, and then boom they're in Jisungs's way too small twin bed laughing and talking about nothing. 

(Jisung realizes at some point that he isn't sad anymore, and he pins it on the boy in front of him. Somehow, Chenle had shown him how to look at the happy in the gloomiest of moments, and he realizes that he's learned so much from the older.)

They fall asleep just as the sun is coming up over the horizon, silver light making way for the bright golden yellow to bathe the two sleeping boys in serenity.

And somehow, their pinkies end up intertwined between them.

**Author's Note:**

> AAA I FINISHED MY FINALS TODAY AND I LEAVE FOR DISNEY AND UNIVERSAL TOMORROW I'M!!!!! I hope y'all enjoyed and I wish you good luck on your finals! Have a happy Winter Break and Holidays!!
> 
> I'm @kunsparkles on twt if anyone wanted to know. Comments are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> (p.s the last line is a reference to an earlier work in the series. you're an mvp if you know)


End file.
